White Horse
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: Every time he had said he was sorry. She believed him. She wanted to. She loved him. She was sure he'd never hurt her.At least that was never his intension.


A/N:_ Wrote this more than a year ago, while listening to White Horse by Taylor Swift and originally posted it on LiveJournal._

* * *

><p><em>Say you're sorry<em>

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

Every time he had said he was sorry.

She believed him. She wanted to. She loved him.

She was sure he'd never hurt her

At least that was never his intension.

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

She had trusted him.

Believed in him and his love for her.

She didn't doubt him.

Never had reason to.

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should have known, I should have known_

But maybe that had been a mistake.

To trust him. To forgive him. Not to doubt him.

To think he ever truly loved her.

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

The dreams she'd had as a little girl of a perfect married life. Didn't matter anymore.

Not when he'd cheated on her with somebody else.

She felt stupid to have ever believed things would stay so good forever.

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

There hadn't been a happily ever after.

Twenty years and three beautiful children hadn't meant anything to him.

She wasn't sure if he'd even loved her throughout their marriage.

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

She'd never thought she hate him at first for what he'd done.

But she felt blindsided.

She hadn't seen it coming.

She knew she'd missed the signs.

_Baby I was naíve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a chance,_

_My mistake, I didn't know,_

Maybe her marriage had been doomed from the start.

Seemed so perfect. Maybe things weren't ever meant to be perfect.

Her momma had warned her.

Told her that if things were perfect, they weren't right.

_To be in love you had to fight to get the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me._

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

Her world had come crashing down.

Her heart felt like it'd been ripped from her body.

The cure for a broken heart wasn't so easy.

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

It took time for her heart to heal.

It wasn't easy when it seemed like he was always in her living room.

It took baby steps. She'd had to find a life of her own.

Live without him at her side.

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

Even though she missed him. Things wouldn't be the same.

She didn't want to be the other woman to the other woman.

It was weird and it wasn't right. She wasn't like that.

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

Instead they'd became friends. Though she wasn't sure how it'd happened

Maybe it was their children. Maybe for the first time they could talk about things.

Without it ending up in an argument.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But I'm so sorry_

But then he'd changed everything

Said that he still loved her.

But how he could he love her.

When he was still married to another woman.

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't our fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone, someday_

_Who might actually treat me well._

Eventually she learned to love again.

Love someone who wasn't him.

Someone she was sure wouldn't break her heart.

_This is a big world,_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror,_

_Disappearing now._

She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him.

He was the father of her children and her best friend.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse_

_To catch me now._

She had learned to live without him. Survive on her own.

Even though she'd always love him. She had moved on.

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now._


End file.
